


Uh... I Dare You?

by whenshewrites



Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [78]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Crack, Derek Hale Has a Sweet Tooth, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Mess, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Literal idiots, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stiles Hates Scary Movies, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The Pack Being Idiots, Tumblr Prompt, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites
Summary: Stiles had a plan. And it started out with a dare.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956889
Comments: 10
Kudos: 471





	Uh... I Dare You?

Stiles had a plan.

Okay, it was less of a plan and more of a ‘make stuff up as he went along’ type of thing, but he was going to call it a plan. And he was going to work the shit out of it until things came together.

See, his acclaimed plan ™  consisted of an emotionally constipated Alpha werewolf and his stubbornness to ever let anyone close to him. But Stiles was nothing if not resilient and he’d decided to get as close to Derek Hale as humanly possible. Or, as werewolf-y possible, whatever.

Scott thought he was an idiot. But Scott thought a lot of things that Stiles didn’t always agree with it, so he’d learned to brush his best friends protests off. Stiles had a plan. And he was going to stick with it.

It started out with a dare. Stiles thought he totally had things under control from there on out.

He totally didn’t.

“Movie night is so not canceled,” Stiles protested, when the rest of the pack all conveniently came up with things they were supposed to do that Friday instead of hanging out and pack bonding. “We were gonna watch horror movies. It was gonna be great!”

“Sorry, man,” Scott said, actually looking a little apologetic. “Deaton’s got me working double shifts. I’ll be out until after midnight.”

“And we’re having a ladies night,” Lydia said, linking her arms with Allison and Erica’s. “Which involves lots of gossip, knife sharpening, and a total lack of boys. And don’t even get any ideas, Stiles, you’re not allowed to come. I don’t care how well you can paint nails.”

Jackson gave him a judgemental look. Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“What? I have steady hands.”

Erica huffed out a laugh of amusement and Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. He turned to Derek’s other remaining betas, looking at them pleadingly.

“Come on, guys. We could have a bo—”

“Do not finish that sentence,” Jaskier said, baring his teeth. “Or I swear to god, Stilinski, I’ll rip your tongue out.”

“Asshole,” Stiles said, and Jackson smirked. Stiles turned to the other two. “Come on, guys, they’re horror movies! They’re great. And it’s either that or I’m stuck dog sitting my neighbor’s poodle, and I’m ninety-nine percent sure she’s feral!”

“Sorry,” Boyd said, shrugging. “I’ve got a shift at the ice rink. And Isaac has one at the graveyard.”

“You’re all terrible people.”

“We’re all people with jobs,” Isaac said. “You should try getting one. Or you and Derek can have a movie night. Alone.”

Across the room, Derek straightened. Jackson barked out a laugh and Stiles glanced over despite himself, meeting Derek’s narrowed eyes. His heart sunk when the man shook his head. “I have… things.”

“Things?”

“Yes,” Derek said. “Things.”

“Like what,” Lydia challenged. Derek’s brows furrowed and he thought for a moment, but Stiles butted in before he could finish coming up with a good excuse. 

“Well,” he said, and Derek shot him a warning look. “Now you don’t have things. Because we’re going to watch scary movies. Unless the big bad Alpha werewolf of Beacon Hills is a big chicken?”

Derek glared at him. “I’m not a chicken, Stiles.”

“Perfect! It’s a date!”

All the other betas groaned. Stiles winced, his face turning red.

“I mean, not a date,” he said. “Of course, it’s not a date. It’s an… occurrence. Between two friends. That will occur. This Friday.”

“Fine,” Derek said.

“Fine!”

Erica rolled her eyes and muttered something about ‘hopeless idiots’, whatever the heck that was supposed to mean. Stiles didn’t really care.

Because he had a new idea.

-

It turned out Derek wasn’t a big baby when it came to scary movies. Stiles was. 

Though he’d never admit he was the one who spent most the time hiding his face in his hands, even if that was true. He could’ve sworn he caught Derek smirking over at him more than once, but the Alpha always looked away whenever Stiles tried to catch his gaze.

Whatever. Stiles was not scared of horror movies. He was just… expressive.

By the time the third movie had finished, Stiles may or may not have chewed his nails down to nubs and even though it was nearing midnight, he was  _ not  _ tired at all. Derek looked unbothered, lounging with one arm over the sofa, a bored expression on his face. Stiles thought that was terribly unfair.

“I thought you said horror movies were great,” Derek said, shooting him a smirk. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“They are,” he said. “Utterly fantastic. I love them.”

“You know I can hear you lying, right?”

“Oh, shut up, Sourwolf,” Stiles said, pushing himself up. He shook out his sweaty palms and put on his best grin, running a hand through his hair. “I’m just hungry. How does spicy food sound?”

“I don’t like spicy food,” Derek said, making a face. Stiles snorted.

“Dude, you would live off of raw meat and protein shakes if you could, of course, you don’t like spicy food. But we’re ordering it anyway.”

“Stiles—”

“Consider this is a dare, dude. Don’t be a chicken.”

“A dare,” Derek said with narrow eyes, looking unimpressed. Stiles thumbed out his phone and grinned over at him.

“Yes, Sourwolf, a dare. I know this place that does the best spicy noodle delivery. Don’t tell me werewolves are allergic to good food?”

“You’re obnoxious,” Derek said. Stiles waved a hand through the air and turned away, bringing the phone to his ear.

“Whatever. You’ll thank me later!”

-

Derek did not end up thanking him later.

In fact, when they were both racing for water and Derek was literally growling like a feral Alpha werewolf, Stiles realized maybe he should’ve avoided going up a few temperatures when ordering the noodles. At the time, it’d seemed like a good idea. Who didn’t love a good challenge?

But he didn’t even think what they’d just eaten was edible. Derek shot him a glare, red eyes flashing.

“What the hell was that, Stiles?”

“Noodles!”

“Those were not noodles,” Derek growled. “That was poison.”

_ “Wolfbane?” _

“No, you idiot,” Derek said, tipping back the rest of his water. He swallowed hard and wiped his mouth, and the red faded from his eyes as he blinked a few times. “But there’s no way that was edible food.”

Stiles really wished he could disagree with him. But, rinsing his mouth out for the third time, he couldn’t. His eyes were still watering.

“Okay,” Stiles said, spitting the last of the taste from his mouth. “Whatever. That was a mistake, I’ll admit. But for the next challenge, I offer you ice cream and brain freezes—”

“Stiles,” Derek said, cutting him off. Stiles blinked at him.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

Stiles stared at him for a long moment. Derek’s face was flat and Stiles searched for a quick excuse, only to end up laughing nervously and waving a hand through the air. “What, me? I’m just trying to have a good Friday night!”

“You don’t like horror movies,” Derek said. “You tried to poison us both. And ice cream is only good when you’re  _ not _ trying to actively hurt your brain.”

“Tell that to Scott,” Stiles muttered. “He’s the king of that challenge.”

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Stiles said stubbornly, crossing his arms. “I’m being a good friend, dude. Cause right now, I’d be dog sitting my neighbor’s poodle of a nightmare and you’d be… what, sitting in the dark? Reading hundred-year-old books? It’s Friday night, dude. That’s a crime!”

“Stiles.”

“Don’t ‘Stiles’ me.”

_ “Stiles.” _

“Alright, fine!” Stiles said, throwing his hands up. He started out of the kitchen and then turned back around, giving Derek a dark look. Because he had a plan, dammit, and this was not it. “You don’t let anyone in, Sourwolf. You spend most pack bonding nights in your own little corner, reading your dusty books, and that’s so not cool. And— And— spicy food, dude! Werewolves cannot live off meat and protein shakes! You’ll get scurvy.”

“Werewolves can’t get scurvy,” Derek said. Stiles groaned, pacing the room again.

“And don’t even get me started on your sweet tooth, which I know you have by the way. It’s not such a bad thing, Derek. You’re allowed to eat ice cream. And people are allowed to care about you!”

Derek straightened. Stiles froze in his steps and considered those last few words for a moment, before turning around.

“People. Not me, but people. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You care.”

“No, no, I don’t care one bit. I’m just saying, Sourwolf, you can’t live in solitude and only go out at night. You’re not a vampire.”

“You do care,” Derek said, stepping forward. Stiles stumbled back, shaking his head.

“I do not! Stop putting words in my mouth!”

Derek came to a stop. Stiles froze too and tried to calm his pounding heart. This was still a way out of this, he was sure of that. If wasn’t like Derek actually cared that he cared. Unless he wanted to rip out his throat for being nosy or something. And that would be unfortunate.

“You do care,” Derek said, softly this time. Stiles still shook his head.

“Nope.”

“You know I can hear you lying.”

“That’s not fair,” Stiles said. “That’s playing dirty. I call party foul.”

“Stiles, you can’t—”

“Party foul!”

Derek clamped his mouth shut and gave Stiles a flat look. Stiles winced and wrung out his hands, shrugging. He could barely meet Derek’s gaze anymore. “What do you want me to say, Sourwolf? That maybe, just maybe, I do care? Is that such a bad thing?”

“I never said it was.”

Stiles looked up in surprise. Derek’s ears turned red and this time, it was his turn to look down at the floor. 

“I can’t cook,” he said.

“What?”

“I can’t cook,” Derek repeated. “So it’s easier to just… not, instead of trying. And I don’t like getting in the way of pack night. And... Laura was the one with the sweet tooth. It just kind of rubbed off.”

Stiles stared at him, at a momentary loss for words. Derek wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“I didn’t think anybody ever cared.”

“I care.”

“I know,” Derek said quietly, looking up. “I can hear your heartbeat.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles muttered, hunching in on himself and running a hand through his hair. He felt his face turning hot. “That’s so corny, Sourwolf. Stop it, you’re making my skin itch.”

Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles thought that was a little better.

“Alright,” Stiles said. “Tomorrow night, an actual movie, good food, and… ice cream?”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Stiles insisted. “A real date isn’t complete without dessert.”

“Oh,” Derek said, a smirk tugging at the edges of his lips. Stiles face his face turn hot again, wishing he could just melt into the floor. “And that’s what it’ll be. A real date?”

“I had a plan, you know,” Stiles muttered. Derek snorted.

“A plan.”

“Yes, Sourpuss, a plan,” Stiles said. Derek gave him a predatory look and Stiles narrowed his eyes, retreating a step back. “And no, stop looking at me like that. I’m not telling.”

“Hm.”

“Derek, stop it. I swear to god—”

The loft door suddenly opened and shut and Stiles squawked, spinning around. He heard the sound of the betas filing into the loft and deflated, breathing out heavily. Derek stepped beside him and Stiles nearly leaped out of his skin again as he felt warm breaths near his ear.

“Not scared after horror movies, huh?”

“I hate you.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

_ Dammit.  _ It wasn’t. Stiles elbowed Derek in the stomach and grinned at the choked off noise he made, starting out of the kitchen into the main room. He could brush off the suspicious looks of the betas easily. After all, nothing had happened. Yet.

That was a dare another Stiles was totally planning.

And it was gonna be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt on 'Stiles dating Derek through dares' and I had a ton of fun. This could probably get bigger, but I figured I'd keep it small for now. I hope you all enjoying! As always, the comments and support you guys leave makes my day <3
> 
> Come hang with me on Tumblr! 
> 
> [tumblr dumpser](https://when-she-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
